


The Quickie

by Dubious_Literature



Series: Alien Oviposition [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Edging, Egg Laying, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: Emily the human is best friends with Zera the alien. On their ride to school, Emily notices that Zera is acting off. “It’s nothing, Em, I just…fuck, Ireallyshould have laid my eggs before school.”
Series: Alien Oviposition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	The Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, hit me up. I'll do my best to get around to it. You will be credited for the idea and the story will be dedicated to you. For a list of things I won't write about, please see my profile. I love a challenge, so don't be shy! Send your creative ideas my way!

Just another day of high school on the station. Zera, my zanthen friend, picked me up from my apartment in her shuttle as usual. Zera and I talked about everything together: music, movies, boys, girls, everything. But that morning she was really quiet, except for the occasional "uh huh" or obsequious smile. My curvaceous, violet friend pulled the ship into the school’s docking garage and shut off the engine with a heavy sigh.

“Okay, seriously, what’s up?” I asked, brushing back a strand of brunette, human hair.

Zera shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hands gripping the steering wheel. “Shit…” she said through gritted teeth.

“Zera? Come on, you’re worrying me…”

A small, breathy laugh escaped her. “It’s nothing, Em, I just…fuck, I _really_ should have laid my eggs before school.”

I felt my stomach flip flop. “Oh! Are you, um…?”

In heat. She nodded, fingers clawing at the wheel. Her hips moved forward, and I bit my lips as I saw a small bulge in her tight, white pants. That could only mean one thing: her ovipositor had already started protruding from her vagina, which meant she was about to-

“I need a bag.”

I swallowed hard.

“Seriously Em!” Zera quickly began unbuttoning her pants, lifting her hips and tugging them out from under her butt. She pulled them half way down her legs. “I need a bag, now!” she repeated.

I leaned forward and popped open the dash console, pulling out one of Zera’s emergency sick-bags. Heart racing, I tugged the ends open and gave it a shake so it would unfurl.

“Oh jeez, this is so embarrassing…” she complained through gritted teeth. When I glanced over, her long, pinkish ovipositor was jutting out from between her legs. I watched it pulsate, a viscous strand of clear fluid dripping from its tip onto the edge of the driver’s seat. “Em…!!!” she pleaded, one hand clutching at the wheel and the other at the door. She couldn’t stop from moving her hips. 

I’d had a crush on Zera since I met her. And now? Now I was about to watch her-

“-cum! I’m gonna cum in my ship, fuck!”

I took a deep breath, then reached over and slid the back over her erect ovipositor. Zera wasted no time in thrusting her hips, fucking the bag that I held in place. It only took two jerks of her hips before a drove of sticky, white fluid spewed into the bag, followed by a golf-ball sized egg. 

“I’m so sorry Em!” she mewled, arching her back, her knuckles turning a lighter shade of purple. 

“Shhh…just do what you need to Zer’.”

“Ohhh fuck!” she cursed. Her length throbbed again and more ejaculate squirted into the bag, followed by another egg. Zera whimpered and came again, and again, and again as I held the bag there for her. Soon though, it began to fill up. “Oh no,” she moaned, watching her hard ovipositor twitch with need. She wasn’t anywhere near done, but her eggs and fluids were about to spill out of the bag.

“Okay, just…hold on,” I said, pulling the bag away and tying it. 

Zera panted, tilting her head back with a tortured moan. “Hurry…” she pleaded.

After I tied the bag I sat it on the ground and popped open the dash, reaching for another bag. “Oh no…”

“Wh-what? What’s wrong? Hurry Em I need a bag, I’m gonna-“

“We’re out…”

“Em!” she begged, practically crying, “Do something! I’m seriously about to blow!”

She was. I could see her poor, hard ovipositor jerking and twitching and leaking. She had already laid a lot of eggs, but by the looks of it, she was far from done. Another dribble of cum dripped from the slit of her erection. I felt…I felt…

I bit my lip, reaching down and hiking up my skirt.

“Em?! What are-” She was cut off by her own hard gasp as her length pulsed and squirted, coating my legs and panties with her cum. “Oh fuck Em I’m sorry! I’m-”

Without another word, I slipped my sticky panties off onto the floor next to the bag she’d filled. Then, I crawled over the console and settled in her lap. She whimpered, fidgeting with one of the buttons on the side of the seat until it slid backward, offering up a little room between me and the wheel. Zera moaned, her hands moving to my waist.

“Are you okay?” I asked, brushing a piece of purple hair from her face, which was now coated in a beautiful sheen of sweat.

“Another egg is coming…” she complained, wrenching her face up. I reached down and gave her ovipositor a pump. “Ah! Shit!” she gasped. Lining myself up, I began to sink her erection inside of my pussy, gently bouncing my way down her long, rigid length. 

Zera's breath hitched and she looked away. She felt enormous inside of me, bigger than any human male I had ever fucked. And now, I felt something even bigger. What was that? I bit my lip and wiggled my hips. The sensation ballooned inside of me and I realized that her egg was pushing into me. “Whoa!” I gasped, feeling myself expand suddenly. I felt a sharp, deep ache in my womb, then...bliss. "Mmm!"

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” I reassured her, “just let them all out Zer’…I’m here for you.” I inhaled softly, sinking her length deeper inside of myself with a soft moan.

“Em!” she howled. Her ovipositor jerked inside of me and she came hard just like she did in the bag, again and again and again. It took about fifteen minutes to milk her. By the time we were almost done I felt…full. Just so, so full. Full of eggs. Full of her cum. Full of what humans would call her cock.

Finally Zera gave a long, sensuous moan, deflating into her seat. “Shit…” she gasped, wiping the sweat from her hairline. “Em, thank you. Like…I don’t really know what to say right now.”

I flushed and pulled myself off of her, cum dripping down my thighs and over her lap. Her erection was much smaller now, already retreating back inside of her entrance. I held my own pussy to keep everything inside and reached for my panties. “It’s fine, seriously. Just buy me a coffee tomorrow.”

“You humans and your disgusting bean juice,” she laughed.


End file.
